Fond of
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Archie and Herry heard that their parents' have switched partners and learned that one of their parents' are having a baby; will they be fond of it, will their other parents' will have a baby? What is their life of being stepbrothers will contain?


Like you can see this isn't a _romance_ fanfiction because this isn't a category about romance OR drabbles- all I saw so far in romances is Jay and Theresa- okay so enough ranting and here goes this fanfiction: it's a family fanfiction and I've decided to make Archie and Herry as _stepbrothers_ so this is my take and all... the characters in this fanfiction will be only mentioned in this one.

Prudence, Luna, Luc, Marc, Neilos, Albert and Felicite... and Karia belongs to my friend historiangirl. (Yeah I love adding her characters in my stories.)

Patricia Anderson, Lorraine Brishon and all the rest that aren't mention in the show or whatever belongs to me. (**Except the seven kids and Karia... I've mentioned who belongs to**.)

_Rage of Angels_ belongs to Sidney Sheldon.

* * *

Five of the teenagers were looking at them with smiles on their faces as Hermes walked in with Hera as the seven teenagers all stared at them with confused looks but the two gods didn't see them, Hermes was looking disturbed and uncomfortable and Hera was speaking: "For the world of sake Hermes will we have to tell Archie and Herry when they find out that their parents' are divorced for a _year_?"

That has made both Archie and Herry gasped as their eyes has widened and with that Archie was walking towards them as Hera said "… even thought they knew each other since kindergarten- well that they got divorced and now switched partners- Henry with Caroline while Carole's with Lionel now, also how are we going to explain that they're going to remarry and…"- she paused as a she tried to swallow her lump but with no success as she pointed in Archie's direction as he had stopped and Herry was behind him as he placed an arm around him, he was also wondering what they were talking him and Archie's parents' loved each other- "that Carole is awaiting a baby in nine months with Lionel?"

That had made the descendant of Hercules and Achilles gasped as they blocked their ears with their hands as Hera finally took notice of them and screamed in surprised as she saw that both of the boys were looking at them in fury, they were fuming as Hermes quietly tried to walk away but Archie stopped in front of him, "Okay what is this mean? Our parents are…" he started but then turned to see that his father with Herry's mother and both guys were in tears as the five friends and the two gods has walked away silently as Lionel bitten his lip. "Arch… I'm sorry for not telling you this but your mother and I didn't love each other anymore, it had to be that way my son, the only reason why _we_ didn't tell you or your friend is that well because we know you two wouldn't have cooperated very well and second of all Arch I knew you get angry easily at this…"

"No I would have understand this stop saying I get too angry easily - I'm not dumb and neither is Herry we know how to cooperate even if this is upsetting that you guys got divorced," said Archie through tears, "I would have handled this very much thank you and when did you stop loving each other… _since my birth_?"

"That's enough Archie," have said nonchalantly Lionel as Archie started to have his vision blur as he couldn't take it anymore from not hearing this before. "We stopped feeling for each other after you left and not because you left but your mother and I don't love each other anymore that is all."

"Well… you started to _date_ Carole not a long time ago and you've now going to get _married_? This is too quick in my opinion." Archie was angrily kicking on the floor as he couldn't face his father while on the other side Herry was still in state of shock but finally got out of it as he angrily pointed in accusation at his mother with those angry eyes.

"Why did you get pregnant so fast mom, want to get rid over me and Archie- don't love us and as if you two never had sons?" His voice was shaking with anger as this has caught them _both_ by surprise as Carole felt her lip quivering as her eyes started to water.

"That's not true Herry; you know that we love you both…"

"Oh yeah and then the idea was to get divorce with dad just to go with him…"- he had stopped as he angrily stared at his mother with hatred- "Oh you know what now _we_ understand that now mom, because of course you're a _slut_ you just want to divorce dad just to get pregnant with someone else's baby." That has made Carole cry (she is _very_ sensible).

"That's not true, that's not the truth… and it's the same thing like Archie's parents: we don't love each other anymore." And with that she turned and left as Lionel just left with her as both the boys were sending murderous looks at them and as they went to join the others they have suddenly felt extremely guilty for doing this to them and has made their heart in pain as they both rushed to join their parents' so they can apologize and then… they couldn't find them as Herry called his Granny to explain what happened and all and with that Granny finished with a "don't worry Herry this will be taken care of, I'll explain it to them." And with that they have returned to their classes as they were worried.

* * *

"Oh why did I call my mother a _slut_ when she isn't one?" have asked Herry as a tear has trickled down his cheek. With that they have stopped at Granny's house as Jay placed a reassure hand on his shoulder.

"Herry you were just angry that's all…"

"Yeah I know… I hope my mom will forgive me." Herry was worried at this as Archie was sited next to Jay, "I hear you Herry I hope my dad will forgive me too."

They have piled out of the truck as they went in the house just seeing that Carole and Lionel were there as Archie and Herry shouted "We're sorry!" and they have hugged their parent. Herry quietly said, "I'm sorry that I've called you a slut mom I didn't mean to… I swear I didn't know what I was saying."

Carole smoothed her son's dark brown hair and kissed his cheek, "It's alright Herry you were just… angry and I can understand that."

"Now what do you think _all_ of us go to a restaurant?" has announced Lionel and everyone has cheered as they went to the truck but Archie stopped and kissed Carole on the cheek as he laid a hand on her flat womb, "I hope it's going to be a girl."

"Why's that Arch?" she smiled at him. "I know you have a little sister…"

"One sister isn't enough I want to have another one- I'm sure Herry wants to have a sister too…" with that Herry has entered the house as he placed his hand on his mother's flat womb and Archie removed his hand and headed out as he let out a "Everyone's waiting and Neil is starting to whine." And the mother and son have gone out to join the others.

Now this was now a future that has begun because Herry and Archie would become stepbrothers and have a baby half-sibling coming along in nine months and they were excited to see what she would look like.

It had to happen so quickly they were at the restaurant eating and then they had attended the wedding despised towards the end of the marriage they had to take care of Cronus and once again he had disappeared in his portal. When Carole was at her seventh month of pregnancy she placed her son and oldest stepson's hand on her belly as the baby she was carrying moved and she said: "She cannot wait to meet you two." And with that both boys has smiled as they had afterwards they messaged it a little as they did a conversation with their unborn half-sister and they were now excited to finally meet her, by September Hermes quickly had a call from Lionel: Carole had the baby as everyone has cheered for them and with that Herry and Archie quickly rushed to see their baby half-sister.

"Her name's Patricia guys," she has told Archie, Herry and Archie's younger brothers, Antoine and Alex. Alexia whose Archie's little sister has already liked the baby as so was the boys, Patricia was extremely cute with her father's shape of head, skin colour and gray-blue eyes which also inherited from her father and the perfect nose and hair colour from her mother, she was wrapped in a pink blanket with a cap and matching pacifier.

"Daddy and step-mommy, mommy and step-daddy are going to have a baby; again I wish I'll have another half-sister," had chirped up Alexia as she smiled brightly at them and the Carole whispered to her "Well tell them we congratulate them." And with that Alex whose Alexia's twin said "No way, I have a feeling they'll have a boy." And he was shot some murderous looks by everyone in the room except Alexia who let her shoulders down and Patricia who was too young to know anything than to do what usual newborn babies does. By the next thing Antoine, Alex and Alexia were returned to the farm where Caroline and Henry awaited for them and which nine months later they had a little girl named Lorraine and which that Caroline stayed with her for two months before she returned in the army.

The seven teenagers has finally defeated Cronus and left to their homes on Patricia's first birthday as Archie and Herry decided to live with Patricia and their parents'. Archie and his siblings started to call Carole "Mom" and Henry "Dad" meanwhile it was the same thing with Herry as he called Caroline "Mom" and Lionel "Dad", him and Archie visits Caroline, Henry and Lorraine and the rest of the "Anderson" siblings once a month.

* * *

Here was one year-old and a ½ Patricia walking in little steps as she looked up the stairs and gurgled as she slowly climbs up the stairs as she was trying to use all her strength to go up the stairs and then two hands were underneath her body as she started to go up and then turned to see that person's face. "Archie!" she has squealed as Archie smirked at her and then went upstairs to his room with her.

"Were you going to see me and Herry again, hey little princess…"

The baby was making a happy sound as she clapped her hands and with that he laughed as Herry has entered angrily, "Archie did you take my last club sandwich?"

"Of course I did, I was simply hungry that is it." This was the response that Archie has given him as he smirked and that made Herry angrier but when he saw that Patricia was there he cooled himself and sated next to Archie and stroked Patricia's long hair as she did her happy sound and the stepbrothers has laughed. Carole came in as she had a bathrobe on with her usually hair flipping on the left side is now tied in a high-pigtail and said, "Boys? Jay is on the phone."

Both boys has jumped on the telephone as Herry grabbed it first and Archie was instantly fuming and was grumbling under his breath as Herry gave him a glare and returned to the phone with Jay and said with a laugh:

"How are you doing it's months since the seven of us haven't seen each other… oh yes?... huh-huh… in New Olympia?... are we bringing Patricia with us you say?..." and at the mention of her name Patricia squealed with delight as the stepbrothers laughed once more and Archie who called out to Carole: "Mom, can we bring Pat with us to the reunion?"

"I don't know if your friends will like…" she started to say more as she was approaching him and Archie interrupted her as he shook his head.

"Nah, Jay has asked this if we are bringing Patricia with us."

"Well then if that doesn't mind them well yes you can bring her to New Olympia, you sure that you would like it to be in the truck for two hours, honey?" have asked Carole as she fixed Archie's white t-shirt properly and Archie stopped her and said: "No mom it won't mind us… so can Patricia come with us?"

"If that doesn't mind your friends the answer will be yes," simply said Carole as she fixed her high-pigtail "but please tell me and your father when you guys will be arrived in New Olympia." Archie kissed his stepmother on the cheek as he said, "Love you mom!" and then he was off in his room as he said to Herry, "Mom said yes, we can bring her with us if Jay and the other won't mind." And Herry with a grin said that Patricia will be with them and Jay said that he was glad, he and Theresa can't wait to see her and so is Karia. Karia have seen Patricia twice and already she has fallen in love with her just like other people that already seen her or… her family member. Jay told him that his sister will be gladly to take care of her and Herry nodded as he laughed.

He has hung up and turned to Archie, "We're leaving tomorrow for New Olympia, how's that?" and with that Patricia who was still in Archie's arms squealed with happiness as the two guys smiled at Patricia as they hugged her.

* * *

"Oh please be careful," Carole said as she was placing Patricia in the baby-seat that was in Herry's truck and when she was completed Lionel has put the suitcases and baby stuff in the trunk and she has turned to her son sternly. "Herry… don't you dare drive like a mad man like the last time when the police had to tell us that you nearly made an accident."

"No don't you worry mom, I'll be careful- and don't forget Patricia's going to be with us." Herry _accidentally_ chuckled as he both received angry looks by his mother, his stepfather and Archie and he waved his hands in front of him. "Don't you worry mom, I won't drive like a mad man it's a promise."

Carole sighted as she then kissed him and Archie on the cheek. "Well then have a good trip you two. You two know how to change her right? Right so good-bye." As her and Lionel has kissed Patricia's cheek and said to her to be good to her older half-brothers and their friends. Carole was fixing their daughter's two high-pigtails and light purple dress, the sleeves that were like some ballerina's clothes were very adorable on her.

Carole got out of the truck as she closed quietly the door and both Herry and Archie were already inside as they smiled sweetly at their parents' and then the truck has been gone as Carole and Lionel looked at each other worriedly hoping nothing will go wrong while the on the road.

They have returned inside the house to hear from their children in two hours which they hope that they will call them.

Archie and Herry were having a conversation while Patricia was fast asleep and Archie turned to smile at her and returned to stare ahead, "She's having a good sleep right now even though she has quite your snores."

"Archie," warned Herry as he turned a little to Archie when the lights were red he glared at him. "Don't you dare- first of all my snores aren't _that_ bad."

"You sure about that, last month you nearly woke up the whole town." Archie was laughing as he covered his mouth to be less noisy and stopped as he saw that Herry's dark brown eyes were watery as he felt guilty like the time he and Herry has hurt Lionel and Carole when they found out they were together and placed an arm around his older step-brother's shoulders and bit his lip.

"Look I'm sorry for hurting you- I didn't mean it… it- it just slipped o- out," has stammered Archie as he didn't want to look in Herry's eyes and Herry has sighted as he patted Archie's shoulder and said as he looked straight ahead of him while he was driving as he smiled weakly. "It's alright Arch I forgive you, you know that I won't stay angry with my _favourite_ stepbrother."

Then Patricia started to cry as she was trying to reach for something, Herry and Archie has turned to see Patricia and Herry has decided to pulled over somewhere in the woods and Archie has got out of the truck and went to open the back door to see why Patricia was crying and saw that her rattle has fallen on the floor and picked it up and handed it to her as she stopped crying, he stroked her hair and kissed her little forehead and returned to the front with Herry as Herry smiled to Patricia and tickled her little belly as she laughed and the journey was continued.

* * *

"So guys how the ride was?" has asked Jay when Archie has entered with Herry as Patricia was sucking on her thumb as she wriggled in Herry's arm and he tries to make her stay in one place but failed miserably and plus he had all the suitcases in one arm and Patricia on the other one as Jay noticed this and took Patricia as she just look at him in wonder as if who was this and she smiled and Jay has smiled back at her.

"Cheeses Christ, she's gotten taller since the last time, which age is she?" asked Jay as Theresa wrapped her arms around him and made a funny face at Patricia and the baby laughed and Herry went to place the suitcases in a room in the hotel.

Archie smiled as he took her in his arms. "Oh she's one and ½; yes she's sure going to be tall like Herry."

"I can see this," said Jay as he did a little wave at Patricia and Theresa was tickling her little chin.

"I am quite sure she'll have stubbornness like you later," Theresa teased Archie and he pretended to be hurt as he said: "Yeah right she'll probably have her other half-brother's hunger."

"I heard that Archie," angrily said Herry. "I think she _will_ have your stubbornness."

Archie was fuming against him while he placed Patricia in front of his feet and then he was slowly busying himself snapping at Herry as Herry has done the same thing and Jay and Theresa were trying to control them but without success and Patricia was busying herself to walk in little steps and left in another room and saw Karia entering the room she was and Karia looked around without noticing the baby, Patricia was pretty happy to see her as she squealed and that made Karia have her attention to her, "My god Patricia what are you doing here… _all alone_?"

"Explore." It was the word that Patricia has said as she gurgled as Karia started to laugh and twirled her long purple hair with her index. Then they have heard some panicking and they heard Archie say "Oh why Theresa did you started to have a conversation like this, now our little Patricia is lost forever." And he sobbed heavily as he then heard Herry sobbing as he said: "Oh god she's gone… she's gone… we suck as _brothers_!" and with that Karia looked to see a tearful Patricia and she knew that instant that she was sensible and she has picked her up and said to her gently, "Let's head back before your brothers goes in for a depression."

They went back to them as they saw several people, clerks and managers asking what she looks like and they were terribly shaken up as they were pale and their eyes were bloodshot. They couldn't even utter a sound how horrible they looked and Archie was tugging his blue pants as tears went down his cheeks and Herry was blowing his nose in a tissue as tears went down his cheeks and then with a puppy face Patricia pleaded her. "Down, Kari."

Karia was surprised that Patricia nicknamed her but she didn't mind and with a smile she has put her down and with her wobbly legs she walked in her little steps as she saw more her brothers were crying their hearts out and as she approached more to them Neil has noticed her as he announced to them, "Hey guys look who has returned to us?"

Archie and Herry looked up and turned their heads in Patricia's direction as they both jumped on their feet and run to her as Archie scooped her up and kissed her cheek as Herry has done the same and they cuddled her as Theresa told everyone that it was over, their eyes were closed when they were cuddling her.

"Don't you ever do that again Patricia do you hear us? We were worried to _death_." Archie sniffed as he placed his nose on hers as she touched her brother's cheeks and said a "Sorry." And both boys have smiled weakly as they went back to the others as they rocked her slowly and with that she said an "Oops." Before they realize she needed a diaper change.

"Wait did you say earlier while you were crying that you needed to call your parents?" has asked Jay as raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm going to call them." With that Herry dialled their home's phone number as he started to speak to with his step-father.

Marissa who just arrived picked up Patricia from Archie's arms and went upstairs who Archie followed her, they went in the bathroom that the guys were sharing and they started to change the diaper. After they were done Archie started to rock her softly as Marissa has left to tell Herry that they were in the guys' room and Archie has kissed her forehead as he placed her on the bed that him and Herry were sharing and he hugged her softly as he fell asleep.

* * *

They were now eating around the table and Patricia who was in between of her brothers was seated in a highchair, the young baby was eating very rapidly as the others stood in shock, Patricia had her oldest half-brother's eating manners as Odie brushed his blue long sleeved shirt and then pushed back his green tinted glasses as he said, "Yup, I think Archie's right she does _have_ Herry's eating manners and hunger… and whatever."

"Hmm, I wonder if she's a descendant of Hercules," said Neil in a very quiet voice as the others thought about that and nodded as if it was true. Patricia looked all around and laughed as her brothers smiled to her and Archie tickled her cheek and with that: "What's so funny, little princess?" and then he and Herry has returned to the conversation and with that she started to grow bored as she accidentally breaks the highchair without too much noise as she jumped out of it and crawls under the table and heard Archie say a "You know when Atlanta is coming?" and then Theresa has said a "Well she has said she'll be here by tomorrow afternoon." And then Patricia has smiled as she crawls off from the table where her brothers and their friends were occupied and went into the room she was earlier when she had heard her brothers cry.

When she arrived there she saw a place for little babies and then she saw a little boy playing there and she smiled as she stood up and walked in little steps and when she arrived she has waved at him as he smiled back at her and he said with a "Wow" and then a woman who was with him laughed, the two little babies looked at each other with admiration and then they sated together as they started to play together.

"Name?" asked the little boy as he smiled at her and pointed weakly towards her. "My name… Mike."

"His name is Michael but we name him 'Mike' as a nickname," the woman has said with a smile. She had long black hair; light tanned skin with blue eyes and was short for her age, heighted 5'1 and wore glasses that were round. "My name is Melina it's a pleasure to meet you, young one. I'm his half-sister but we are too close so we are officially called 'brother and sister' and you?"

Patricia was going to utter a word with a smile on her face but she heard her brothers asking people if she saw their little sister and then and she has said quickly her name as both Michael and Melina looked impressed and she and Michael started to play some more and then Archie and Herry has found her three minutes as they were near in tears, they both angrily marched to her as they tapped their foot with impatient as Patricia suddenly trembled and turned to face her brothers as she looked at them with these innocent eyes of hers and they just angrily stared at her as Archie finally spoke up in a anger tone, "What did I tell you earlier '_Don't you ever do that again Patricia do you hear us? We were worried to death._' which that means we didn't want you to run off again and making us worried to death again, you could've been hurt or even kidnapped, Patricia!"

Herry has angrily picked her up and his eyes were on hers. "So Patricia- think you'll run away _again_? Because if you don't listen next time you'll be in consequence is that clear, little princess?"

Patricia slowly shook her head with watery eyes. "No Herry… never again, no consequence…"

"Well then you have to be good to us or we'll tell mom and dad," said Herry angrily as he rocked her slowly and both him and Archie has stopped being angry and relaxed. They were going to leave until Patricia called, "Bye Mike!"

The stepbrothers stopped and they looked at their half-sister who looked at them with those sad eyes and they bite their lip as Archie called the others to join them and with that Herry has sated down and put Patricia next to Michael who they continued to play, Melina sated next to Herry as he took a glance at her.

"You must be her…?" have asked Melina but forgot who was supposed to be who in the little girl's family.

"I'm her brother- well actually her half-brother… and the other one you saw with the purple hair is also her half-brother but were known as her brothers anyhow… well you heard me say 'mom and dad', right?" have stammered Herry, trying to remember what he going to say but ended up sputtering as Melina laughed at this. "I'm Herry by the way and the other one is Archie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Melina, I'm Michael's half-sister but like you guys I'm mostly his sister." Melina greeted him in a cheerful way. As Archie has returned with the others they saw Herry talking with Melina who they think she looks in her twenties. Then that's when Herry waved at them and introduced them to Melina.

"You must be twenty-two," have guessed Theresa and Melina have smirked as she said a "Yes I am _twenty-two_. Your quite good with this." And then this began a new friendship. Then suddenly Patricia has stifled a loud yawn as both Archie and Herry grinned at their sister who Michael did the same thing and Melina just picked him up and said good-bye to her new friends and left.

Patricia suddenly fell asleep on the floor as Herry picked her up and kissed her forehead as Archie kissed her cheek and they each wrapped an arm around her as they put their heads on top of hers and just enjoyed the quiet time as everybody in the room awed at this moment. Marissa walked to them as she crushed her lips on Herry's as she said, "Why don't I sleep early with your little sister Herry so you two can enjoy the rest of the night."

The stepbrothers have nodded as they have enjoyed the rest of the night, when it was midnight they all went in their respectful rooms, the guys all went in the same room while the girls in the other. Archie and Herry who got changed into their pyjamas has gone to see how Patricia was doing. Theresa has opened the door for them and said with a "Enter you two, guess you want to see Pat before you go to bed." And both boys has nodded with a "Yes." And saw that Patricia was playing with a train with Marissa and Calypso as Lydia watched them with joy.

"Hi little princess, had a nice nap earlier?" cooed Archie as he kneeled in front of his baby sister as Patricia looked at him and clapped her hands together as she laughed and she all made everyone in the room laugh as Herry went next to Archie as he tickled under the baby's chin and said with tiredness in his voice: "Our little princess, hope you're going to be nice with the girls."

"Okay." Patricia was giggling as both stepbrothers has kissed each her cheek and stroked her hair as they stood up and blow kisses to her as they both said, "We love you dearly Pat- no matter what happens we love you."

"I too love you!" Patricia piped up as she rested her head on Marissa's head as she drifted into dream land. Marissa and Lydia decided to sleep in the same bed as they placed Patricia in the middle and cuddled with delicate against her. While Theresa was reading _Rage of Angels _by Sidney Sheldon, Calypso was simply just watching television with Karia on a big couch they were occupying, suddenly they fell tired so they shut the television off and went to sleep as Theresa shut the lights off except the lamp that was next to her as she continued to read _Rage of Angels_ until 1:30 in the morning and then she closed the book and placed it on the night stand as she shut the lamp and went to sleep.

By 5:57 Patricia was the first one to get up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around as she noticed that everyone was asleep and as Patricia noticed that she wasn't in her playpen sleeping she was quietly giggling as Marissa woke up with a jolt and turned to Patricia. "What's wrong Pat…" and she turned to see that she was staring at the playpen. _Oh shit, we forgot she had a playpen so she can sleep in_, thought Marissa with bitterness. Then an idea went in her head as they both looked that Lydia had her eyes open and she stared both at them with a smile and said, "Let's go to the swimming pool." And Patricia quietly cheered as the two young adults smiled at her.

They left the Calypso and Theresa a note as they prepared themselves and with that the baby was in Lydia's arms as they sleepily went in the place for the swimming pool. Patricia looked so fascinated to see how colourful the swimming pool was and both girls chuckled as they both went in the spa with a gurgling Patricia.

"You like it Pat… like the spa?" have asked Marissa as she tickled Patricia under the chin and the baby has giggled. Then they saw two figures they know too well and one has been on Lydia's side while the other one on Marissa's side.

"So Marissa wanted me to make a surprise didn't you?" Herry wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he kissed her lips with tender.

"Oh fuck you; you know what the answer is." Marissa has said it in a very quiet voice so the baby won't hear this as Herry wrapped his arms around Marissa and they continued to kiss on the lips while that Lydia has covered Patricia's eyes in shock and that Archie was grossed out and whispered to Lydia, "Okay you can take Pat to the pool while I'll watch you guys on the bench because this starts to get inappropriate for a baby, don't you think?"

"I agree with you Archie let's go while their… err- yeah all the water in the spa gets infected by err- yeah." And that made Archie laugh as he sated on a long chair and watched Lydia play in the water with Patricia. _This is going to be so good…_; he thought as he looked at his laughing sister, _she'll have a good future_.

* * *

The six teenagers were sated in the grass as they cooled down before Atlanta was coming; it was surely hours since the six of them has arrived. Atlanta has yet not come and they were starting to have a great time while that Calypso, Marissa, Lydia and Karia went out shopping and went to the restaurant with Patricia.

Then suddenly something or someone has knocked Archie's off his shoes as he struggled to see that Atlanta was on him, "Archie I've missed you so much!"

Herry and Odie were laughing hardly as Theresa smiled at them, Jay was smirking and Neil was freaking out as he shrieked, "Atlanta you could've had been more careful, you could have hurt someone!"

"Careful Atlanta I don't want him to get all mushed up when we see our parents' back at the farm, our mother won't be pretty happy when she sees him like that." Herry winked at Archie who rolled his eyes and tried to get up without any success.

"Alright Atlanta I think that is over for now," Jay laughed as he patted her back. "You'll began to scare him and… we all want to see you." And with that Atlanta has got up and then the other four has run to them as they were out of breath with a happy Patricia in Calypso's arms and as she saw Atlanta she squealed with delight and Atlanta picked Patricia up.

"Look how big you've gotten; you're going to be as much taller as your big brother." Atlanta has swing Patricia around in the air as she stopped to kiss her forehead. Everyone has gathered around them as she said simply, "You'll be a great woman when you'll be older, princess." And with that Patricia has laughed as the rest have done.

* * *

Three years has passed since the reunion and they now all started to live together, Theresa has asked her father for a house to fit a lot of families and the wish was granted, Patricia didn't want her oldest half-brothers to leave her for good so as they accepted Carole and Lionel smiled at their children to say "Good Luck in your future." As Herry, Patricia and Archie have gotten closer to Lorraine through the three years Caroline and Henry accepted also that she'll live with them. They were now at the new house… all prepared as they came in with quietness.

"Wow this is such a beautiful house," have complimented Patricia as her and Lorraine has walked in the living room, it was all furnished and they nodded as they approved this. "Yup, quite beautiful to raise a family…"

"Yes, you are right honey… you are right," said Jay in absent minded. "You must be right Pat." And then he turned to her with a smile and nodded to Lorraine as the seven young adults left to go to their new job: working for the government.

"Can't I ever wait to go to school in September- there's only four months left before the great happening." Patricia has squealed with delight as Karia went to babysit them and with those four months has passed and Patricia has enjoyed it at first but then they started to call her a "Freak that breaks everything." That's mostly a nickname but they had been calling her other names and returned with bruises.

When she has entered that has made Archie and Herry worried as they run to her and comforting her, they knew how hard it is for her.

"Little Princess, you don't need to listen to them- why don't you fight them?" demanded Archie as he rubbed his chin that had started to grow a goatee on it.

Patricia backed a little as she was angry. "I hate fighting… I hate fights, why can't there be any fighting in this world."

"We can't change this princess, it will stay- it will exist forever," sadly said Herry as he started too grown a bear. "You cannot change this." And with that Patricia went to cry on her older brothers' shoulders as Lorraine stared at them mixed with worry and sadness.

The next year when Lorraine has entered the students were teasing her about her fear of water and why she needed a brace for her ankle and for a young girl at her age she got detention as Archie and Herry has come to meet the teacher she has said to them, "This isn't normal for her to get angry that quickly, she needs a psychiatrist." And with that this has made the stepbrothers very angry as they transferred both girls into another school that was in the same village as their old school but it was at the end of the village. Lorraine and Patricia has loved the school immediately and the students and teachers adored them.

One day a new boy has arrived and with this Patricia has recognizes him right away, it was Michael but she never knew what his last name but she had a feeling that it was her _first_ friend that she ever had and then as he came up to her he had said: "Are you Patricia?"

"Yes, Patricia Anderson and we'll be very good friends," has said Patricia as she later introduced him to Lorraine and they quickly became friends too, when they were eating at the cafeteria Michael has said his last name "Mason." Which later they instantly knew when he got hurt it had quickly healed and then he told them secretly that he was a descendant of Asclepius and they were amazed as they also secretly told their descendant: Achilles for Lorraine and Hercules for Patricia, they have also asked how come he knew that it was _baby_ Patricia and he replied "Just because of a photo." And he has asked the same thing to Patricia as she replied the same thing to him.

There was also the event when Patricia and Lorraine has caught their older half-brothers making love in bed with their loves and the girls happily squealed "Yay sex!" and both pairs will jump in bed and lecture them not to disturb them and not to open doors when those events happens and have asked them where they learned the word _Sex_ and they said "Somewhere." And this left questioning the stepbrothers. Jay has told them the great adventures of the seven heroes that were destined to defeat the god of time; he has told them every one of them as he was pleased that they were enjoying this.

When they were slowly turning nine Theresa has announced that she was pregnant and everyone has cheered for them even the girls has cheered and nine months later she has conceived a little girl named Prudence. When the time has come for Atlanta to get pregnant they have said in a cheerful mood "So Archie's fishtail is huge, huh?" and that made Archie blushes but glared at them as he said nothing. One day Lorraine and Patricia saw that their sister-in-law was lying on the grass with her belly bulging underneath her dress and they sated down as they as they have felt the baby kick but they soon realized it was going to be twins that her and Archie were expecting, Atlanta has opened her eyes as she said softly, "It can't wait to meet you two." And the following week everyone knew that they were having twins.

"You're the man Archie, that's surely in your father's side of family… No! _My_ side of the family," said Herry as he grinned at his stepbrother. "Because like the girls have said 'You must have a pretty big _fishtail_' and they might be right."

Archie has blushed in deep rouge as he gritted his teeth, the two girls were smirking at him and by the next three months they had their twins: Luc and Luna who the ten year-old girls has fell in love with them when they first saw them and they sated on the end of the hospital bed as Lorraine held Luc and Patricia held Luna and this was when they found it was magical night and never they will never forget this nigh of holding their niece and nephew.

The following year Marissa and Herry has borne a son named Marc, Marissa has sadly died from some illness that she possessed while she was carrying Marc and this has devastated the whole household but the most of them was Neil, Herry and the girls. One day when they went in the house they have heard Prudence say "Cuter!" and then heard Neil say "Yeah, I think that's what Herry wanted to say." And they have tiredly walked in the direction of the kitchen until Herry has stopped them "Hey girls how was school today?" and then they have all turned to them and they smiled tiredly as Patricia said "Fine I guess." And Lorraine added, "Besides those gym teachers of ours have worked our bums off in gym class, it went perfectly."

"Besides," said Lorraine with a smirk. "It was fun to hear that Patricia had send notes to Michael Mason in class." This has received a glare from Patricia as she quietly said "You weren't supposed to say anyone in the household or anyone else!" and Herry raised an eyebrow as he said "Why's that little princess, you know it won't hurt to tell us and… the only thing that me _and _Archie are worried is that he breaks your soft heart." And then Archie has nodded in agreement as Patricia had made her shoulders slump in defeat.

Lorraine then saw Marc as she squealed as she forgot how tired she was. "Hi Marc, how are you." She cooed at him while tickling his little feet and he laughed. "Oh you're going to be tall like your father and Aunt Patricia." Everyone smiled at this as Prudence saw that Patricia wanted to rest against her oldest brother and she hopped off the couch as she went to her father as he picked her up and Patricia has drained herself on the couch as she rested on Herry's side and dozed off as Lorraine has sated on Archie's laps who she was a bit heavy for him but he didn't care he wanted her to be rested and Luna with a tiny finger pointed out: "Auntie Lolo tired." As she was already annoyed to hear her aunt's snores but Lorraine's were quieter than Patricia's, Herry changed Marc position so he can free an arm and wrapped it around her as he kissed the top of her head and whispered: "I love you preciously, your me and Archie's little princess don't you ever forget this." As he turned to Archie who had busied himself with his two children and other half-sister sleeping on him and who he had an arm wrap around her.

The following year Archie and Herry were alone with their two half-sisters in the living room, sitting on the couch as they heard Jay and Theresa screamed "Neil!" and then heard Prudence call: "Yay a Fight!" and both men has chuckled as they returned their attention to their little sisters, Lorraine was next to Archie looking in his blue-gray eyes as she smiled as Patricia has done the same thing, then Neilos has come along as the following year Albert has been born which _another_ year has passed and Felicite was welcome in the world.

Archie and Herry has watched closely their little sisters grow into beautiful teenagers despite since that they were around twelve and thirteen they started to have their mood swings they still loved them and will always love them.

* * *

"Luc and Luna!" the two teenagers have heard Archie called. "How many times did we have to tell you: Don't run with your "super speed" inside the house?"

"Sorry…" The twins' were paralyzed. "Daddy, you wear glasses?"

They heard Archie jump. "Yeah for reading, you never noticed…"

That made Lorraine want to go to the kitchen, when she was near the kitchen and that Patricia was right behind her they have heard: "Since when, you look like grand-pa." and afterwards they heard Herry and Theresa laugh "Oh god! Did I hear correctly, that they said that their father… that he looked like his father with those glasses?" and Theresa has said "You did hear it correctly." And the twins' were giggling as they went back outside and Patricia has come in the first as she took a quick glance at Archie and her mouth dropped: "My god, daddy what are you doing here, aren't you mom gone to Acapulco?" and that made Lorraine laugh like a lunatic as she has wiped a tear and said, "Do you really think that our half-brother looks like his father even if he's starting to go _old_?" and that made Archie angrier as he stared right to Lorraine and said calmly, "I don't look _that_ old."

Lorraine had her eyebrows shot in mockery. "You sure about that…"

That made her shut-up with three murderous looks as Herry bellowed, "That's enough Lorraine, and as for you Patricia don't you dare say anything!"

That has surprised Lorraine as they called her "Lo" and Patricia "Pat" but right now they could see how angry their oldest brother is and with that Archie has angrily said "And you know you are now _teenagers_ and not _kids_, Luc and Luna are still kids…" and with that he continued to read the newspaper while Herry and Theresa have returned with their conversation but Archie has stopped reading and took off his reading glasses as he clasped his hands together.

"Herry and I have decided that you and Lo aren't going to the party…"

"Why not?" Lorraine asked with watery eyes as Archie gave her a glare. "Why's that Archie?"

"Because you and Pat are not old enough to attend parties like this for schools and birthdays yes but not at someone else's house," have roughly butt in Herry as he angrily stared at them. "You're too young for this."

"We're not…" has started Patricia as Archie and Herry gave slaps on their half-sisters' faces.

"When we say 'no' is because we say 'no', so that means you're not allowed to go to the party and that's final, don't you dare argue with us, you hear?"

"When we tease people you say were too old and for parties in someone else's house were too young…" trembled Lorraine as her and Patricia stared at their brothers with hatred. "Come on Patricia let's go back in our rooms!" And with that she left while Patricia sneered at them "Well I hope that when I was two and that you were at your stupid reunion I would have left for good! _Fuck you two_!" and then left by running to her room as she slammed the door shut as it repeated with Lorraine. And with that the girls never had a chance to go to this party, Herry and Archie has asked Odie to do a detecting thing so that the girls can be easily located every move they make.

That night Lorraine and Patricia has both cried to sleep and the next morning they were never the same: they didn't spend time any more with their brothers and they would ignore them like if they never had existed.

"Why did they have to do this to us…? I mean we're mature, right?" asked Patricia with rage as she decided to do the cruelest thing that her and Lorraine will ever do. "Let's not invite them to our weddings so they can see they have hurt us deeply, that everyone in the school was there having fun while us… we didn't and by staying here with _them_."

"Yeah I hear you on this, they had no right to do this to us, everyone said "Oh here are the two _bored_ girls who didn't want to come." Or "Look at those losers who couldn't come to a party, what a shame!" and this makes me so pissed but no, that's _too_ cruel to not invite them to the wedding- right now it's the best that we ignore them and don't spend time with them." Lorraine was crying against her pillow as her body started to shake and her eyes filled with hatred and she stood up as she placed back her pink rectangular framed glasses, she was shaking her messy curly hair.

"Yeah sure," Patricia muttered as she gave a meanest glare when they saw that their brothers have passed by. They were at times bullied, they never told their brothers about this because it's _their_ fault if they are getting bullied at times.

When they were going in the kitchen they had their math books in their hands, their glasses were starting to slip off but put them back on their noses. Lorraine's pink rectangular glasses were starting to get misty while Patricia's blue rectangular glasses had some water on them as if she had cried. Two voices they knew well have stopped her and they angrily turned to them, their brothers were smiling as they were seated just the two of them: "Want to play Monopoly with us, it's the Simpsons version…" and with that the girls turned rudely from them as they said harshly, "We're going to study!" and with that they have left in the kitchen.

This has both made Archie and Herry broke their hearts as they were near in tears, they never would think that their sisters would act like that or change like that… it has happened too quickly. They placed away the game as they sighted with hot tears and Herry placed an arm around Archie's shoulder: "Come on stepbrother, they aren't the same anymore." And they were going to leave the living room until they heard some whimpers in the kitchen and this has made them get their attention as they quietly tiptoed as they shakily wiped away their tears and saw that Patricia and Lorraine were trembling while sleeping and went to check on their homework but to their horror it was a simple sheet with scribbles and drawings of what happened to them, as it meant bullying and they suddenly knew why it all begun because they didn't let them go to that stupid party, they felt guilty and pain to their heart.

Archie has bend down next to Patricia as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head with tears in his eyes. "Please forgive us, we love you and Lorraine… please comes back to the Patricia and Lorraine we knew… Herry and I are fond of you two." Then he and Herry has left the kitchen weeping.

The next morning as it was a Saturday as everyone came in the kitchen by finding them surrounded by pills and alcohol and this has made Archie and Herry's faces drained their colour as they quickly dashed to their sisters and have quickly cleaned away the bottles and pills and they scooped Patricia and Lorraine and made them put in the living room.

Both men were crying softly while their sisters were rested against their chests as they softly whispered to them: "Girls… please wake up, please doesn't commit- err yeah… were too fond of you two… we love you."

Then they returned them in their bedrooms…

The following week happened as Lorraine has walked alone, she wanted to go to the library and wanted to study some more. Something has happened last week as her and Pat has slept in a deep sleep after they took too many… err- yeah, they were in the kitchen and by the next they were back in their beds… in a way they really think it's their brothers who did that but they still had a hate for their brothers- but it's soon going to stop when…

Lorraine has stopped a minute to reach her PMR to contact Atlanta until someone grabbed her from behind and she fell forwards as she collapsed on the floor and then that's when her horror has turned.

Two hours has passed and she has been attacked pretty badly as she went unconscious and a police officer had stopped the guy in time and she was quickly transferred to the hospital.

Archie and Herry was sitting nervously on the couch as Atlanta kissed his lips tenderly as she whispered, "Don't worry about them they'll be fine…" and as she said that the doors has opened and the seven parents' has took a glance at who was coming and saw that it was an irritated Patricia who just looked at them. She knew that they were wondering about Lorraine and she has said with nonchalantly, "Lorraine is not with me." And as she turned to leave Archie grabbed her arm as she fell on his laps as he worriedly said: "Patricia we know what's wrong with you and Lorraine you're getting bullied at school."

"Yeah… and that's because of you two, if you would have let us go to that party we wouldn't have gone bullied at school," Patricia has said with her eyes getting watery. "Now something bad has happened to Lorraine I am sure of it."

The telephone started to ring as Theresa got it and answered, as she has finished it she dropped it and turned to the stepbrothers she said, "Lorraine is at the hospital."

They have entered the hospital quickly as tears spilled out of their eyes and went directly in her room as their horror has come, Lorraine was plugged everywhere on her body and Archie sated next to her as Herry did the same on the other side as Patricia sated on Herry's laps as she cried softly.

This is when they knew they had to be strong for each other and for the kids… and other. The following week Lorraine has been out thanks to her brothers' and family's love and this is when she and Patricia started to study hard to be in the careers that they want to be. They have finally graduated two months later…

* * *

Three years later they had finally what they want to be: Lorraine a doctor and Patricia a Lawyer. Lorraine and Patricia has walked slowly in their spaghetti strapped nightgowns, they no longer wear glasses and Patricia has worn her hair longer and still flips at the left side while Lorraine usually piles her curly hair all up.

"Hi girls, working hard?" asked Theresa as she took a sip of her tea.

Lorraine squealed as she had an announcement. "I'm going to New Olympia to study more in medicine and more about being a doctor!"

Now it was Patricia's turn to announce. "I'm getting married…"

"What the hell you can't marry right away… I mean you and Mike didn't date that long…" stammered Archie as shock was written all over his face.

"I've been dating him since the age of fourteen." This was a simple answer as she tossed a piece of long hair behind her back.

"You Miss Lorraine… does that mean that you're going to live there?" asked Herry as his face has drained its colour.

"Yup and that's where I'll marry Lawrence in three years," Lorraine has chuckled as Archie and Herry both have hugged her tightly as they sobbed heavily.

"Our baby Lorraine is growing up too much." And that's when she smiled weakly at them and went back to study in the kitchen as Patricia wanted to follow but she had nauseous and wanted to rest. Archie has noticed this as he placed an arm around her shoulders and sated next to him.

"What's the matter, little princess?" have asked Archie as he knitted his eyebrows in worry. "Need to rest because it looks like it."

"I'm just tired that is all." Then something has popped back in her mind as she smiled at her brother and then kissed his cheek. "Now that's what I was going to say: I'm getting married next year and… I'm_ pregnant_."

That has made both Archie and Herry bolt up from their places as they looked at her flat belly and then glared at her as Archie spoke up, "Alright where is Michael so we can lecture him?"

"Oh please don't you two do that… it's my fault… I forgot… we forgot our…" has stammered Patricia with tears in her eyes.

"Pat, Lo! The kids wants you two to say goodnight to you- well goodbye to you Lo 'cause you're going to leave tomorrow morning." Jay has bud in as Patricia has sighted in relief and both she and Lorraine has left the living room.

* * *

Lorraine is gone in New Olympia and Patricia is at five months pregnancy, her belly started to bulge out of her shirt made of silk as Luna, Marc and Luc placed their hands on their aunt's swollen belly as they felt the baby move and they all piped up, "We hope it's a girl, Auntie Pat!"

Patricia was studying at home and her brothers were trying their best to help her but Odie helps her the most, one day while she was still pregnant of five months she was relaxing on her bed as her brothers came in and smiled at her as they sated each side from her and they each placed a hand on her swollen belly and said, "Our first_ biological_ niece or nephew we can't wait…" and the baby has received a kick and they patted it as they chatted with the unborn baby and this was the night that her and Michael went to supper and that her brothers wishes that she'll return not too late.

Michael has kissed passionately on the lips as he messaged her womb. "Hope we'll have a girl that will look like you."

Then he has turned to stare at his unborn child as he smiled at it. "Am I right… hey sweetie?"

The baby kicked as a reply and the following week they knew that they were having a little girl and they have quickly found a name, that they have loved and it's _Anna_. Months later Anna was born and they knew that she were a descendant of Asclepius; she was born with black hair like her father and grey-blue eyes and light skin like her mother. This moment Archie and Herry has held her preciously as they kissed her forehead and said that they will always love her as Marc, Luna and Luc admired her already and they thought of that baby that was in their aunt's belly two months ago at her and their uncle Michael's wedding day and that they saw their aunt Lorraine again.

Then they years started to fall as Atlanta was killed and then Herry has died from sickness where Archie, Lorraine and Patricia and the others were devastated (it was the same thing for Atlanta…) and as the years has continued there was Neil, Odie, Theresa and Jay that have died and through those years Patricia has turned pregnant again but of her twins Andrea and Samuel which Archie gets over protective and much worse than Michael and that both her and Lorraine are married with their high school sweethearts: Michael Mason and Lawrence Vale.

Now Anna and Andrea resembles to their aunt Atlanta except Anna had a ponytail-high while Andrea's was ponytail-down, both had the same eye, skin and hair colour it was if they were close to be twins: the difference is that their three years apart.

* * *

Archie was reading Theresa's book as he closed it down as he sighted and then he saw Luna.

"Hi my little moon, how are you doing?"

"Hi… oh my god!" shrieked Luna as she jumped.

"What's wrong, any problems?" asked Archie as he jumped.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

"Luna… you're scaring me, what's wrong?" has whined Archie as he wanted a real answer right away.

"Grandpa, you're not dead!" has almost screamed Luna as she started to be excited. Archie gave her a glare and Luc has rushed in as Patricia came in confused as she said "Daddy… you're not in heaven with mommy?" and that made Archie do a glare in Patricia's direction.

"Grandpa's alive… Luna this is just dad." Luc has rolled his eyes out and went next to his father and placed a hand on his father's shoulder as Archie made his head fell on his hand as his other hand was holding his cup of coffee.

"Nope that grandpa alright," Luna was giggling as she was staring at her father hardly and then placed her hands on her hips.

"Thank you son but I don't think that your sister of yours will change her mind." Archie still had his head in his hand.

"Maybe she's pregnant. People can call their parents' grandpa and grandma when they are awaiting a baby." Have proposed Marc as he gestured towards Luna who Archie has jumped violently and his face has turned pale.

Patricia was making coffee as beads of sweats started to roll down her face and throat but she decided to ignore this.

"What are you talking about, Marc I'm not pregnant! Was I the only one to check the calendar this morning and that today's April fools? April fools dad! It was a joke, omit the last thing." Archie sighted in relief as Patricia started to tremble but ignored it.

"April fools. I completely forgot that it was today." He was muttering quietly to himself.

"But Luna you can be pregnant, you're _active_ with your boyfriend." Luc has pointed this out. Patricia has quietly left the room by tiptoeing even though she was shaking and went to sleep in her and Michael's bed; she was suddenly feeling so dizzy.

"Maybe but we're always protected." At this very moment Alexandra, Samuel and Andrea was in the door frame as they were now filled with questions in their heads.

"A condom can always break." Now this has hit the Mason siblings as they were smiling, they knew what this meant, they have checked at the library yesterday as they told the librarian that one of their aunts wanted to borrow a book.

"Luc and Luna," have screamed Archie as this made everyone jump except for him. "Just shut up! Just shut up about that!"

Then Anna had a mischievous smile. "Well two nights ago we saw our parents' have sex and they weren't using a condom and how we know? Because dad didn't have …"

"Anna Mason! You better shut up about this and this is no longer to be discussed!" Archie has stood up by spilling his coffee on the table, Anna felt bad for making her uncle spilling his coffee so she went to clean it up for him and offered him another one which Prudence had finished which Patricia was the one who started it.

Prudence was occurred of something. "Where's Aunt Patricia anyways?"

Then that has made Archie worry as Andrea interfered of what her uncle was going to do: by seeing her and cry, he always cries when he sees that she isn't feeling well.

"I'll go see her uncle Arch, stay here." And she quickly went to get her mother as she saw her mother had her back to her.

"Mommy are you alright?" asked Andrea as her mother moaned in response and she was now worried as she hated to lie to her uncle but she didn't want him to go in depression. Andrea has gone back to the others as she told them she was just tired but Felicite guessed as she gasped.

"Don't tell me that your mother is sick?" and that made Andrea gulped as she nodded and with that Archie has dashed into his sister's bedroom as he saw her back to him and ran to her side as he whispered, "Are you alright little princess?" and she has moaned in response as her eyes were shut.

"B—bucket- please…" she has said weakly and with difficulty.

"Why's…" and he saw that she was going to vomit and he called Luna to get the bucket with little water in it and as she returned in it he shoved the bucket right under her mouth and she vomited, he patted her back as she vomited some more and her head has fell on the pillow. Tears scrolled down his face as he shook a little finally a sob escaped his throat and sated on the bed as he rubbed her back as he hummed to her as a parent would do to a little baby.

The night has come and Archie was in his nieces and nephew's room as he was reading them a book from Walt Disney as the twins' were already asleep on his laps and that Anna hugged him from behind, he was ever happy to have _biological _nieces and a nephew that he will someday tell them the adventures that he, their uncle Herry and their friends had when they were trying to defeat Cronus…

The reason why Patricia wasn't feeling well is that because she was pregnant again and this has made Archie worry because Michael hasn't returned from Africa and the following week the bad news has seeped into the whole household because Michael was killed by some sick man in Africa and that made Patricia in a state of shock as Archie was brushing her hair: the same hairstyle that his stepmother had, neck length, short and flipped to the left side.

"It's alright little princess you can cry on me." And she did it as the children went in their rooms to cry and more horror has come when Lawrence was killed in a plane crash near Acapulco and when the whole household was once more in a depression.

Then another year went by as Archie has died from drowning while Patricia was in her last month of pregnancy and that has made the whole household devastated and depressed as Lorraine has come back to live with them with her baby daughter Ariane and not a long time after this Patricia has given birth to her daughter Amy.

One day Lorraine and Patricia were in front of their two half-brothers' tombstones as their eyes were getting watery and bite their lip as Lorraine said, "This is it, it's finished the brothers that we adored so much… fond of are gone."

"Yes," said tearfully Patricia and wiped them off with a handkerchief and both women left to return home as she turned to leave the graveyard Patricia has held Lorraine's hands and both women has stared at the sky. "But someday we will find them."

* * *

Hmm, your wondering why "Biological Nieces and nephew" or whatever; if you guys have read and saw _historianGirl_'s art and fanfictions you'll get it why _biological_ is in there. Also if you find this **M** rated I'll change it and if not I won't change it. Oh and one last thing some of the scenes I've got that from _historianGirl_'s art on **Deviantart**- so that means that the "original" scenes belongs to her and not me so that **also** means that this is a way to say thank you for creating her deviation _After Adventure_ witrh my three OCs in it and being a great friend to me. Hope you guys enjoyed it... no **flammings** thank you.


End file.
